Radiate
by findyourself
Summary: AH. Bella Swan sees a rather sad looking man sitting across from a gorgeous blonde and can't help but be intrigued.


"… And, Oh, my God, Bella! He's just so perfect! He bought me a yellow rose, Bella! Who does that anymore? He's such a gentleman…"

I stared blankly at my chipped fingernail in front of me, as I listened to my best friend rant about her new catch. It wasn't really that I wasn't interested, that I wasn't listening; it was more that I hear this every month. You see, Alice is a little…. reserved when it comes to dating. She doesn't believe in love and she most definitely doesn't believe in soul mates. She doesn't let herself get attached and I admire her for that, it's less heart breaking. I didn't have the heart to tell her that yellow roses are associated with friendship…

"Are you even listening to me?"

Oh, God. I bet when I look up she'll have her pouty face on. One of my least favorite things in life is how she can make me do anything by putting on that face.

"I'm listening." I said in what I hoped would come out as innocent and sweet, not looking up from my nail.

"Then look at me." I had two options: one, look and hope to God I remember her new boyfriend's name, or two, run to the bathroom. As much as I would have preferred the latter, I looked into her effulgent eyes.

"So, were you?"

No "… Yes."

"Oh, were you now?"

"Mhmm."

"Huh, mind telling me what my plans are for this weekend?"

"Err….You have a date?" I said in question form. Seattle is a huge city. She could be doing anything this weekend.

"Actually, we are going on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep! Jaspers best friend is, like, super depressed or something. You can be his ray of sunshine!"

I immensely hate when she tries to set me up on dates. They never work. Besides, Bella Swan does not need help getting dates.

_Ya, coutin' one, two, three. You look so cute when you get that mad. You drain the life from me…_

"He even sends cute texts! Dear Alice, I hope you are having a good day. Can't wait to see you Saturday, Jasper. Awe!"

I thought about saying, "no" to Alice's little set-up, but I decided against it. In all of the years I've known Alice Brandon, I've learned to never argue with her, because she will always find a way to get what she wants. For Example, on my twentieth birthday, Alice said I absolutely had to have a party. "You're about to embark on a journey that is your twenties!" She'd said. And I told her countless times that I did not want a big deal out of my birthday. She obliged, or so I thought. On the day of my birthday Alice told me to meet her at her parent's house at one p.m. And you know what I found when I got there? Every single one of our friends and family squished in Alice's parent's living room. See what I mean? Alice finished typing on her overly expensive Blackberry and lifted her head up to meet my gaze.

"I told Jasper you'd come…" She said almost too fast and too quiet for me to hear.

"Okay."

Alice jumped in her seat almost falling over. She clapped her hands and said, "Really?"

"Really."

She thought for a second, probably thinking I was kidding or something. "And I get to do your hair?"

"If you let me pick out my outfit, I'll let you do my makeup and hair." Alice gave me a wide grin. Never in my life, or the time I've known Alice, have I willingly let someone do my hair or makeup.

"Okay! And no take backs either!"

"What are you, five?"

"Of course, I'm five silly. Sixteen years ago!" Alice laughed an extreme laugh. You know, when you see those stupid commercials with the little boy and he's trying to find his mommy? And you laugh very hard when he thinks an old lady is his mother? Yeah, one of those laughs.

I looked around the food court of the mall to see if anyone noticed her embarrassing laugh. As I was scanning the room, my eyes fell on a gorgeous man. He looked so _sad_. His bronze hair was shining, but his pale eyes showed no hint of excitement. He looked about my age.

He was sitting across from a beautiful blonde. When I mean beautiful blonde, I mean perfect face, perfect body, perfect _smile_. She had to be a model. There was absolutely no way she wasn't.

"Anyways, I think we should hit up Forever 21 before we leave. Are you done eating?"

My eyes flickered back to her as I nodded and smiled. Even though I hated shopping, forever 21 was my favorite store. The clothes there are so unique and I love it.

As I picked up my tray to throw it away, I looked back at the broken boy and beautiful blonde. I don't understand how someone can be that beautiful and look so hurt and sad. I threw my trash away and walked diligently towards the exit to the food court, hoping to forget about the dejected man.


End file.
